


In Las Vegas

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 当茂丘西奥决定他们的毕业旅行要去拉斯维加斯时，他确实有参考过所谓“拉斯维加斯时结婚最快的城市”这样的说法。但当他跟提伯尔特一起踏上拉斯维加斯的土地时，他仍然觉得这个说法很荒唐。提伯尔特打从一开始就没信过这样的说法。——但，谁知道呢？





	In Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> 被正主甜翻后的突发结婚。  
> 我对结婚并不了解，也没有去过拉斯维加斯，这篇文从头到尾都是我编的。  
> 祝阅读愉快:D

-

当茂丘西奥牵着提伯尔特的手走进西装店的时候，提伯尔特感觉自己还没从宿醉产生的倦意中醒来。他晕乎乎的，迈出的每一步都仿佛走在棉花上。他的墨镜挂在胸前T恤的衣领上，他勉强用空余的那只手整了整它，使眼镜腿不至于一直戳着他的胸口。

在提伯尔特直观感觉中，上一秒他和茂丘西奥才刚刚从赌场出来进了旁边的酒吧，把身上仅剩的钱都换成了五颜六色的酒。那些色彩缤纷的液体在酒吧昏乱的光中折射出奇异的颜色。他记得茂丘西奥喝酒的时候似乎跟他吵了起来，之后他一个人端着自己的酒跑去了一边。

再之后……

提伯尔特揉了揉鼻子，试图继续回想之前发生的事情。他前面牵着他的茂丘西奥突然停了下来，连带着他绊在茂丘西奥的脚上，整个人差点摔进西装店的柜台。

茂丘西奥凑过来，直勾勾地盯着提伯尔特的眼睛。提伯尔特有些慌张，紧接着他感觉茂丘西奥凭空变高了几分；他下意识低下头，发现是茂丘西奥踮起了脚。茂丘西奥趁着他低头，伸出他自己自由的那只手在提伯尔特头顶一通乱揉。

“乖。”他听见茂丘西奥说，“别因为咱们马上就要结婚就这么兴奋。”

结婚？提伯尔特胡乱把头顶被茂丘西奥揉乱了的头发整理回来，勉强通过关键词的提醒想起来之前发生了什么。在他和茂丘西奥吵了架之后，他一个人喝着闷酒，茂丘西奥似乎被酒吧里的某个青年女性找上，两个人相谈甚欢，时不时还对着他的方向指指点点。他瞪了茂丘西奥一眼，心想等回了酒店有你好看的。过了一会儿茂丘西奥在那个女子的陪伴下过来找他，窈窕的金发姑娘对他笑了笑，挥舞着双手跟他解释，这名偶遇的陌生女性知道了他们俩现在近乎身无分文，甚至没有回家的机票钱，乐意跟他们赌一把。还没等到提伯尔特张口问起赌局的内容，那女青年抢先开口，柔声柔气地说——

“就赌你们两个愿不愿意天亮就去结婚。”

好吧，这大概就是他现在和茂丘西奥肩并肩站在西装店柜台前的缘由了。提伯尔特头疼得简直要裂开，不过还好他想起来了。他听见茂丘西奥跟柜台后负责接待的店员交谈了几句，然后他的手被撒开，有其他的店员领着他去量身材试衣服。

以结婚作赌局，倒确实是茂丘西奥能干得出来的事情。提伯尔特迷迷糊糊地想。他才注意到自己手上拿着几束花，大概是那名神秘的女子送给他们的。他找了张桌子放下花束，伸开手臂任由店员拿着卷尺在他身上摆弄。茂丘西奥这么个小疯子的行事他倒是见怪不怪，万一闹得过火也不过就是床上见的事情。结婚这档子事他跟茂丘西奥在一起这么久却一次都没有想过，提伯尔特思来想去没觉得有什么坏处，索性顺其自然，既来之则安之。

-

兴许是那金发的女子替他们预付了足够多的钱，租到了合适的西装过后西装店的店员甚至还替他们好好打扮了一下。提伯尔特蓬乱的头发被蘸了水的梳子梳得齐整，又抹了点发胶；他看着镜中的自己，都快忘了自己上次打扮得这么正式是什么时候——他毕业典礼的时候可没来得及收拾头发，毕业舞会倒是梳了头，却没认真准备衣服。这倒好，这么一场草率的婚礼居然成了他最近一段时间打扮得最正式的一次了。

提伯尔特从地上捡了两根铁丝，匆匆忙忙地弯成环状。戒指肯定是没法找现成的了，他准备等回去再慢慢挑。

当他拎着先前的花束走出试衣间的时候，茂丘西奥已经靠在门边等他了。他看到青年剃干净了胡茬，似乎还借了眼线笔勾了几笔，看起来白净之中却有几分邪魅。不愧是茂丘西奥。他暗自心想，很自然地牵起茂丘西奥的手，感觉茂丘西奥又在踮起脚轻轻咬他的耳垂，讲话时呼出的热气喷在他脖颈间：

“不得不说，你这个样子还挺好看。”

提伯尔特懒得理会他，反问道：

“教堂在哪儿？你带我走。”

“别急嘛。”茂丘西奥似乎刻意在他脖子上吹气，弄得他一阵酥痒，“跟我走就是啦。”

提伯尔特决定从教堂回去就直奔酒店，完事再去吃早饭。

-  
拉斯维加斯的赌场虽然不见天日，在迷乱的灯光映照下显得日夜颠倒、昏天黑地，教堂却和其他任何地方的教堂一样，宽敞、干净、明亮。当提伯尔特走进教堂时，他几乎被教堂尽头的白墙反射的光眩得睁不开眼。他牵着茂丘西奥的手走过教堂的红毯（他看到他们的熟人，那个年轻女子就坐在最后一排），走到神父面前。神父一袭黑衣，发鬓斑白，沐浴在天窗洒下的淡金色阳光中。他一只手握着胸前的十字架，面前摆着一本打开的圣经。

“我们要结婚。”茂丘西奥说。提伯尔特感觉他的声音因紧张而颤抖，茂丘西奥竟然会为结婚而感到紧张？

“请您为我们证婚。”提伯尔特接着他说。他自己也有些紧张，摸了摸兜里那两个铁环，都还在。他们两个人都有点不安，倒是挺般配。

苍老的神父点了点头。

提伯尔特深深地吸气、呼气。他撒开茂丘西奥的手，单腿跪了下来，从兜里摸出那两个用来充当戒指的铁环，拿出其中一个举在面前。

“你愿意同我结婚吗？”他问。

茂丘西奥低头看着他。提伯尔特感觉他似乎经过了一个世纪才回答他。上一次为爱紧张成这个样子是什么时候呢？他早已记不清楚了，他只记得与茂丘西奥有关的一切。只记得某个派对过后的清晨茂丘西奥在他的床上醒来，轻轻吻着他的额头把他唤醒，对他说提伯尔特我爱你。他那时还以为是梦，就像他现在也感觉他们结婚是一场梦一样。

“我愿意。”茂丘西奥轻声却坚定地说，跟他在提伯尔特的床上醒转的那天清晨说话的语调如出一辙。

提伯尔特知道眼前发生的一切都不是梦。他拉过茂丘西奥的手，为他戴上戒指。

他们在神父面前并肩而立，双手交叠按在圣经上，共同念出结婚的誓词：

“……从今时直到永远，无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或是贫穷、健康或是疾病、快乐或是忧愁，我将永远珍惜您，爱着您，对您忠实，直到永永远远。”

“——就连死亡都不能把我们分开。”茂丘西奥又补充了一句。

“对，死亡也不能。”提伯尔特很少有赞同他突如其来之语的时候，现在就是其中一次。

他们沐浴在早晨的阳光中，交换了婚后的第一个吻。

真奇怪啊。当他细细品味着茂丘西奥嘴唇和口腔中残余的酒香时，他突然冒出了奇异的想法。我们明明是以毕业旅行之名来到拉斯维加斯的，真临到归途却成了蜜月旅行。

——不过那又怎样呢？只要与茂丘西奥相伴，提伯尔特才不在乎这场旅行究竟是什么名义。


End file.
